THE MAGIC CARROT
THE MAGIC CARROT is an episode of Flukey Fred. Plot In FLUKEY FRED’s school they celebrate end of term. Some sing, others recite poems and TRICKIE is always ready to do his famous magic number: Pull a rabbit from his top hat. TRUCA has been practising hard for this event and has trained with JOSE MARI, a rabbit he takes better care of than himself. At the peak of his show, when TRICKIE dips his hand in the hat, he discovers to his horror that the rabbit has disappeared. The audience boos, whistles and throws all kinds of rubbish on the stage. The magic show without a rabbit, is a fiasco and TRICKIE leaves the stage in distress. FLUKEY FRED and his friends BRAIN and NORA try to console their sad friend backstage. TRICKIE is on the verge of abandonning his career as an amateur magician for ever. But FRED and his friends remind him that there’s still hope. In three quarters of an hour, he is scheduled to appear on stage again. FRED promises to find the rabbit and bring him back before the second show, FLUKEY FRED jumps on his skateboard and rushes off in search of ALI OLI who, as always, is having fun. This time he is playing golf with a group of eccentric golfers. The genie invites FRED to join the fun. But FRED doesn’t have a second to lose. He orders the genie to do his job and find the kidnapped rabbit. ALI OLI makes a carrot appear.behind the golfers’ back. FRED gets angry, a vegetable is not precisely what he expected from a magic lamp genie. ALI OLI makes a demonstration of the carrot’s power. You only have to say the magic words: “Carrot, close or far away, look for the rabbit! And the vegetable shoots off, flying low and dragging FRED, who is holding on to it. After the demonstration ALI OLI reminds him with a serious expression on his face: “I will only say one thing: The rabbit mustn’t ever eat the carrot otherwise…” But FLUKEY FRED looks at his watch. He realizes that he doesn’t have time to catch the end of the sentence and runs off, leaving the genie talking to himself. In the meantime, the rabbit’s kidnappers are hiding. They are three bullies from 5th form CAT, FIST and LOCKBUSTER, The three kidnappers are having a whale of a time torturing the poor bunny. They make him run on a hamster wheel, they dress him up as a clown, they use him as a target for their peashooters …The creativity these bullies demonstrate is unlimited. Time is running out and the carrot desperately drags FRED from one rabbit to the next. From one pet shop, to a farm, to an angry, bunny faced Policeman’s home…Everything is against him, until finally the carrot takes FLUKEY FRED to the kidnappers’ hideout. FRED manages to sneak in unnoticed, grab the trembling bunny and leave with him. FRED remembers the genes advice: “Never let the Bunny eat the carrot”.So he keeps both the bunny and the carrot separate, with the bunny in his sack and the carrot in his pocket. Just as FRED is about to leave, the bullies spot him and chase him with their skates, threatening to beat him up. The chase scene through the city is breathtaking. In the school’s main lecture hall, the end of term show is about to end. The headmistress announces the second number by TRICKIE, who is desperate and seriously doubts FRED will keep his word. BRAIN and NORA give up. The rabbit won’t arrive on time. Outside, FLUKEY FRED manages to reach the school building but just as he’s about to enter the building, the bullies grab him. They outnumber him and prove to be stronger. FRED, desperately tries to defend himself with the carrot, telling them that it’s a secret weapon capable of causing an apocolypse. One punch from FIST is enough to send the carrot flying through a window, fall on top of TRICKIE’s head, bounce and fall into the amateur magician’s hat. Amid the confusion, the rabbit jumps from the backpack and runs across the hall attracted by the scent of the carrot. When TRICKIE sees his rabbit, he cannot believe it and hugs him with joy. NORA and BRAIN know that if the rabbit is there, FRED can’t be far away. In the end FLUKEY FRED, always succeeds. But there’s no time for romanticism nor celebrations, as the audience whistles and thumps the floor impatiently. TRICKIE puts his rabbit inside the hat and walks on stage. Finally, he can do his number in front of the audience. TRICKIE puts his hand inside the hat and pulls the rabbit out. But, Oh no! The rabbit is eating the carrot! Suddenly the rabbit begins to grow and grow, TRICKIE is amazed and the audience burst into applause. Nobody has ever seen such a magic trick before. The rabbit grows to the size of a dinosaur. Outside the thugs have cornered FLUKEY FRED. FIST is about to punch him when we hear a terrible noise. The rabbit has kept on growing until it breaks the roof. FLUKEY FRED hails the rabbit’s attention, although it is now the size of Godzila. The bunny recognizes his cruel captors and turns to face them with a menacing look in his face. While FLUKEY FRED is thanked by his friends, CAT, FIST and LOCKBUSTER run, desperately across the city followed by a giant rabbit. Category:Episodes